


Enjoy the Present

by mattzerella_sticks



Series: Season 15 Inspired [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Dean Winchester, Baker Jack Kline, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Coda, Cute, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e14 The Last Holiday, Thoughtful Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: Sam had a birthday, Jack had a birthday...It would only be fitting for Dean to have one, too. It's expected, really. Yet the one Sam and Jack throw him still catches him by surprise. Maybe because he actually agreed with Butters, about having outgrowned birthdays. Or because his thoughts were pulled elsewhere because of some disappointing news.If it's the latter, than a birthday will definitely take his mind off of that. Especially when it comes time for his present.Coda to 15x14 'The Last Holiday'
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 Inspired [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Enjoy the Present

**Author's Note:**

> TWO codas in ONE night!?!?
> 
> I know!!!! Crazy. I should be sleeping... and YET - I could not bare to sleep without sharing this little fic with y'all. I hope you enjoy 💖

Dean rereads Sam’s message as he walks into the Bunker’s main room. “Sammy!” he yells, “I’m here. What’s so damn urgent that you…” He trails off, catching sight of his brother and Jack, both adorned in festive gear. Tiny cardboard party hats sat atop their heads, colorful party beads hung around their necks, and party horns that announced his entrance. Them, as well as the single balloon tied to a chair and a covered cake platter, reveal Sam’s true intentions. “Oh no,” he sighs, tiredly chuckling, “really?”

“Yes, really,” Sam says, Jack still blowing madly in the background, “it’s your turn.”

“But we celebrated Jack’s birthday, like, a day ago.”

“Three, actually.” Sam pulls the chair back, gesturing Dean forward. He relents, taking the seat of honor. Jack attacks a second after he’s settled, threading the ‘Birthday Boy’ headband through his hair. “Figured that was enough time for you to let your guard down.”

He rolls his eyes but does not disagree with Sam’s statement. There were no faults that he could nitpick. Dean thought they were more than satisfied with the crash course of holidays Mrs. Butters put them through. That she left before his birthday, Dean hadn’t minded. She was right, in a sense, about how at his age there’s no point in celebrating one. But seeing Sam and Jack do this, it reminds him _why_ he wanted one anyway. Makes him grateful despite the disappointment he suffered earlier in the day.

Dean won’t focus on the missing space in their group, however. It might be his party, but he knows crying would kill the mood faster than their radar could ping a monster.

“Well,” he claps his hands, staring at the platter in front of him, “show me what you got.”

Jack unveils the cake, beaming. “I made it,” he tells Dean, “to return the favor.”

“You didn’t have to do that –“

“But I wanted to,” Jack continues, setting the cover aside. “It’s… not the first cake I made today. The third, actually. I hope you like it.”

The green-frosted dessert slides a bit, top half slanted and unbalanced. ‘Happy Birthday Dean’ scrawled so messily he only knows what it meant given context clues. He swipes a finger across the side, taking frosting and crumbs of cake with him. Of all the cakes Dean saw, Jack’s… is here.

Dean cannot judge too critically, having his own difficulties with cakes. When making Jack’s cake Dean certainly stumbled. Not greasing the pan enough, batter barely enough for two layers, frosting used as both decoration and glue. It turned out well though. Moist, fluffy, and rich. Dean saw himself baking more cakes in the future, perhaps when things have quieted down. He and Jack can learn together.

“It looks great, kid,” Dean says, squeezing his wrist. “Why don’t we jab a candle in there so we can get to eating it!”

Sam clears his throat, wincing. “About that…” he laughs, holding an unlit candle out. “Why don’t we just light it and you blow without having it… _ruin_ the cake.” As if hearing Sam, Jack’s creation sinks further. Depressed at not participating with this tradition.

Dean agrees, taking the candle from Sam. Jack taps it with his finger, lighting it. “Make a wish Dean!” he says, stepping back.

A wish. There’s so much on his mind, that he could ask. Past the age of actually _believing_ in wishes, Dean wonders if he should shoot for the stars. A quick end to their Chuck problem. An island retreat where Dean can grow old at. Superpowers and a kick-ass costume and shield. He spends so long thinking, the wax drips and burns his fingers. Chastising him for not taking it seriously.

Reflecting again on what he wants, the answer is obvious. Dean closes his eyes and blows the flame out. “Okay,” he hands Jack the candle, “now can we dig into the –“

_Creeaaak_

Dean pauses, the front door opening above him. He looks up, on the edge of his seat. Doubtful. Wishing on a candle never works, especially that fast. But Sam and Jack exchanged twin looks that reeked of smugness, like they knew who this guest was. There’s only a short list of people it could be. Dean dare not hope…

Cas meets his gaze from the balcony, a red bow wrapped around him like a sash. “Happy birthday, Dean,” he says, eyes crinkling from the weight of his smile, “I hope I’m not too late.”

There’s no cake. No balloon. No party hats, beads or horns. Dean stands with enough force the chair topples over. “Cas,” he says, grin threatening to crack his face in twain. Voice raw with too much feeling. “What are… I thought you weren’t coming back today?”

It ruined his entire morning. Waking, a voicemail on his phone from Cas about being delayed by a possible lead. Dean knew it was important for their mission, but the rejection stung. He went about in a haze, restructuring for another day without Cas. Holding off on the Dean Cave, the stack of movies he left there pointless without the other man. And why would he wash Baby when Cas promised Dean it’d be something they do together for once.

The sun, having risen, continued across the sky. And Cas descended the stairs towards Dean. “It was Sam’s idea,” he explains, “that you might… appreciate the surprise. I’m sorry if I caused any undue worry, or stress –“

Dean wraps his arms around Cas, nuzzling against his cheek. “Glad you’re here man,” he whispers, “every time you leave, the more I want you to come back.”

“Dean,” Cas sighs, his hands tight on Dean’s waist. “ _Leaving_ has become increasingly difficult. Because I’d rather be here, with you, more than anything.”

This is the moment. He knows it. His bones shake, and skin itches, because all that Dean hopes, fears, and feels has culminated for this brief second where Dean can finally put them all into words and be confident how Cas will respond.

Except the second slips by. Dean leans back, Sam and Jack invading their space. “So,” he smirks, brows waggling, “you like my present?”

Another time. There’ll be another chance. When they’re alone and can carry on uninterrupted. Maybe in the backseat of his Baby, heaven knows it’s been years since she’s seen something beautiful and bloodless.

Dean lays his hands on Cas’s shoulders, smiling. “The best damn birthday present I’ve ever gotten, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think?? I know Sam and Jack are May babies, but since Christmas and Fourth of July are not at all close to each other, liberties can be taken lol.
> 
> Let me know what you thought by dropping a kudos/comment below. And if you liked this be sure to check out some of my other stuff, like Supernatural Crack🩹tober, or i'd like to teach the world to sing!


End file.
